


Blue Roses

by Alithea



Category: Mai-Otome
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series exploring how Chie and Aoi might have met and started their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Roses

"What's a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this?"

Aoi Senoh grinned and then chuckled, looking over at the young woman standing next to her with a red rose in hand and outstretched towards her. She shook her head and then asked, "Does that actually work?"

"Quite often," the young woman said.

"Really?" The coffee she had ordered was set in front of her by the barista and she picked it up. "Well, that's a shame." She turned to walk off.

"Wait," the young woman called out, "So what would work on you?"

Aoi set her coffee down and stepped up to the young woman. She leaned in close and whispered into her ear, noting that the young woman was a Garderobe student from the earring there, "Be yourself, Miss Coral."

She stepped back, picked up her coffee, and then headed off to a corner table where she sipped at her drink and opened up a book.

The young woman with the rose stood and watched for a moment, and then she shook her head and started to place her order.

"That was interesting," a voice said behind her. "Are you losing your touch, Hallard?"

The young woman turned and then said, "Ah, Nao…I'm not sure I've lost a thing."

_Azure  
Indigo  
Blue is the color  
The color that's made me such a fool  
Azure   
Indigo  
Blue is the color  
And the color haunts my dreams  
Sinks into my schemes  
Wanting never knew  
Such lovely solitude  
As waiting and hoping for something  
Azure  
Indigo  
Unbelievably blue_

Aoi sat at her usual corner table with a dog-eared paperback and a cup of coffee. She had one night off a week from her duties as the princess's maid, and while others might seek loftier entertainment Aoi was content to sit and be still and enjoy the luxury of not having to listen to commands or chase after her highness's cat. Out of uniform she was comfortable in a pair of jeans and a dark violet mock-turtleneck. Her hair she wore the same no matter where she was, kept in a braided twist and pulled over one shoulder.

As she sipped her coffee a shadow interrupted the limited light inside the café causing her to look up and see who it was that was blocking her light. A young woman she had met perhaps a month before looked down at her except she had on a pair of glasses, likely meant for reading and designed in what was a, common, style worn by people from Aries. She sat back in her seat and crossed her legs, smiling slightly at the moderate change in appearance.

"May I sit here?" The young woman asked with a charming smile.

"Yes."

The young woman held out her hand and smiled happily when it was accepted. "I'm Chie Hallard."

"Aoi," she said softly. "Aoi Senoh." She tilted her head slightly and then said, "See, this you is much better."

"How'd you know?"

"You were... I suppose you were trying too hard, but I'm guessing you just use that charming exterior to keep your competition dazzled." Aoi stated softly.

"Something like that." Chie paused and then asked, "Are you a student at the university?"

"No. I'm just a working girl. I serve at the castle."

"Just a working girl," Chie said, "who likes to have coffee alone and read…poetry?"

"Exactly."

"With no interest in a flirtatious playboy type training to become an Otome?"

Aoi nodded and said, "Absolutely correct, except…" She paused and then leaned forward stating slyly, "I might be interested in getting to know this charming Coral who doesn't like to wear her glasses."

_Blue is the color of all I desire  
The shade that haunts my nights  
And fills my days  
Blue is the color of her eyes  
The shade that colors her smile  
Catches her demeanor  
Blue is the color   
That I want to capture  
And keep to myself  
The shade of all I need  
The calming tones that color her voice  
Her smile  
Her laugh  
Each lovely and subtle gesture  
Blue is the color  
And I shall keep it close  
I shall keep it nearer to me  
And dearer to me  
Than any other_

They would walk at a slow pace from the café to the side entrance to Garderobe where it was easiest for students to get back in. Though sometimes the location was patrolled by faculty (mostly Miss Maria) looking to catch students sneaking back onto campus after curfew. Aoi and Chie walked arm in arm together quietly, Aoi leaning into Chie a bit more than she normally did. She stopped suddenly tugging Chie to a halt.

"What is it," Chie asked.

Aoi grinned and pulled Chie close while moving nearer to one of the trees that lined the path. She stood on her tiptoes just enough to wrap her arms around Chie's neck and kissed her, softly at first, and then with a touch more desperation as the kiss was accepted. Parting just enough to say, "Sometimes you take too long."

"Do I?" She grinned, "Maybe I was just-" She chuckled as she was pulled into another kiss. "You're going to get me caught."

"It isn't worth it?"

Chie shook her head and said, "Oh no, it's definitely worth it."

Aoi kissed her again, pulling her close and letting her hands begin to wander before Chie stopped her and put a finger to her lips. There was silence for a moment and then a familiar voice cut through the empty din, a lovely but chiding lilt.

"Miss Hallard, it's passed curfew." The woman stepped around the corner, grinning slightly. "Miss Senoh, I don't usually see you outside the castle unless you're chasing down a cat, but I suppose…" The words dropped off as her grin spread and she folded her arms gently over her chest.

Aoi blushed furiously and Chie cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

"Say goodnight you two."

"Yes, Meister Shizuru," Chie said softly. She looked at Aoi and said, "I'll see you."

"Right." Aoi backed away and tried to ascertain the look she was being given by the Meister Otome.

Chie moved towards the campus but was halted by Shizuru.

"She's really lovely," Shizuru said almost matter-of-factly.

"You're not going to-"

"Not this time, but next time you might not be so lucky." Shizuru said with a grin and then added, "Take the southern route to the dorms." She winked and then stepped off.

_I think I know you  
I think I've known you  
Maybe better than I've known myself  
What you keep hidden  
You keep hidden well  
But not from me  
Never intentionally  
You hold to roses  
Enjoy the fragrant scent  
You hold on to roses  
Knowing that they can't really be kept  
And each in its color  
You treasure full well  
But lately it's just the blue  
And from that I can tell  
Just who it is that you love  
Yes, I think I know that girl  
Known that girl  
And you know her better  
Better than she knows herself_

Chie Hallard sat at a corner table with a dog-eared paperback that she held at arms length in order to properly read it. She took an occasional sip from her coffee and then that free hand would drift down to gently hold the stem of blue rose. Between chapters she would bring the rose up to her nose and take in the scent. Shutting her eyes and thinking as she breathed deep, relaxing and feeling a calm she had once found lacking in her overall demeanor.

"Always roses with you."

Chie looked up and smiled back at the young woman who was taking a seat across from her. The young woman regarded the rose and then shook her head.

"Do you like the book?"

"Yes, very much so," Chie replied and then picked up the rose and held it out. "I found this for you especially, Aoi."

"I see." She grinned and then said, "Something blue for someone blue. Honestly though…" She trailed off and reached into her sweater pocket pulling out a pair of reading glasses. "You left these behind. You might like the book better if you have them."

"You might be right." She sat back in her seat, setting the rose down, and then said, "I wonder how it is that I missed it."

"What?"

"I think… I think you might be a much stronger person than I am," Chie confessed.

Aoi shook her head. "I think, in some ways, you're just blinded by your own judgment."

"I was just thinking, because I was reading this and…Well, I'm not sure…I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

"Ah." She picked the rose up off the table and held it to her nose. Then she leaned over the table and held it towards Chie, placing the reading glasses in her other hand on the table. "Well, that's something that's easy to conclude."

"Is it?" She looked at the rose but did not reach out for it.

"Without me you'd do exactly what you needed to do." She dropped the rose on the table. "I love you, Chie." Aoi then picked up the glasses and placed them onto Chie's face.

Chie blinked and then said, "I…I l-"

"Let's go somewhere else. The mood in here is a bit too heavy," Aoi interrupted with a wink and stood up.

"Aoi?"

"Hmm?" She turned slightly and smiled, almost giggled. It was the expression on Chie's face that did it.

"I love you too."

End.


End file.
